


Just a Touch.

by Monochrome_Mel



Category: Sonic movie - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_Mel/pseuds/Monochrome_Mel
Summary: Dr. Ivo Robotnik can't figure out what's been troubling him, but he'll find out eventually...............................................................................We hope.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Just a Touch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here. I really tried my best. Also sorry if it gets more sloppy anywhere I wrote this at 2am

Its been a stressful month for Dr. Ivo Robotnik. For the whole month he's been feeling something in his chest and stomach. It makes him feel sick, but he's already run tests on himself and they all came out perfectly normal. So now he doesn't understand what's going on and it's driving him insane! He's looking at all the charts for his vital signs again trying to fine at least one thing wrong. Ivo scans each word more then 20 times. There's nothing! Absolutely nothing wrong with any of his vital signs. After another 10-15 Stone walks into the room with 2 freshly made Lattes.

"Doctor! I've brought you a latte with steamed Austrian Goat Milk!" Stone said as he places the Doctors latte on the table. Ivo puts the holoscreen down and grabs the latte taking a sip.

"Acceptable as usual Stone." He exclaims as he sighs and places the latte down to look at the screen again in annoyance. He can feel cogs in his brain start to work again even after getting no sleep for a week and living off of Stone's coffee and fast food alone. He can safely say that he does miss Stone's cooking from time to time when he eats fast food, but Stone can't stay up to the hours Ivo does.

"Is everything okay Doctor?" Stone asks a little worry in his voice as he looks at Ivo. That loving look in his eye even if Ivo doesn't face him.

"I'm looking at my vital charts to see if there is error in my system." He explains the best he could in a way that even an idiot like Stone could get. 

"I see....Is there anyone wrong with your vital signs by any chance?" He asks a little more worry in voice. "Is that why you're frustrated?" Stone adds.

"No there's nothing wrong and that the point!" Ivo yells. "I feel like I'm sick to my stomach at times, but when I check my signs again everything is completely normal!" He gets louder with every other word. "Honestly how can this be so difficult for me to figured out!" He finishes he takes off his gloves in annoyance and rubs his face.

Stone hums and looks at the Doctor.   
"Would you mind if I could see them?" He asks extending his arm for Ivo to put the screen in his hand.

Ivo sighs and puts the holoscreen into the Agents hand, but as he does their hands touch for a since moment. Stone since he never wears gloves 24/7 barley feels the touch. Ivo on the other hand (hehe get it) since he wears gloves almost 24/7 feels the touch like if he was just shocked by a 1,000 volt battery. And he pulls back quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry Doctor did I do something wr---" Stone says, but l something cause his eye before he could finish the sentence. "Doctor your heart rate just increased by 10%" He explains as he stares at the screen. 

"What!" Ivo says at he snatches the screen from Stone's hand. And as their hands touch again Ivo can see that after the touch his heart rate did increase 10% even if it lasted a mere 5 seconds. "Interesting..." he says and looks at the new data shown to him. 

"Doctor what if this 'sickness' of yours isn't a sickness at all, but rather and emotional or I guess we could say a touch starved problem." Stone explains to Ivo. 'Emotional?' 'touch starved?'. Ivo couldn't believe the words that were coming out of the Agent's mouth right now. How could he a man that hasn't needed any form of physical contact be touch starved. This was certainly new to him.

"And how Stone do you think we could help this problem if it is what you say 'I am touched starved' " Ivo says in a annoyed tone. Stone looks at Ivo dead in the eyes and says calmly.

"I could always hug you to test this theory." Stone just stares at Ivo. And Ivo just stares at him in silence. 'He wants to hug me?' Ivo thought as another million thoughts go through his head. And as he thinks Stone does the unthinkable.

He leans closer to Ivo and wraps his arms around the taller mans torsos. And it's safe to say that Ivo is way more then shocked to say it lightly. Millions upon millions of more thoughts are racing in his head. One being 'Him Dr. Ivo Robotnik is being hugged and after years of pushing more and more people away with fear. Here he is letting Agent Aban Stone hug him and he feels......he feels calm....he likes it.' And after a few moments Ivo wraps his arms around Stone's shoulders and sinks into the smaller mans arms. For ones in his life Ivo finally feels calm and relaxed. He finally feels safe. 

After a few minutes of hugging the two men finally break apart. They both just stare at one another. Stone with his calm sweet smile and Ivo his cheeks painted a light pink color. They just stare for what feels like eternity, but they wouldn't change anything even Ivo would pass finding a ultra power source to just stay in this moment forever. 

They look at each other for a few more moments before an alarm rings startling both men out of their daze. Ivo grabs the alarm and shuts it off before turning to the smiling man. 

"I best be getting back to all the paper work on my desk." He explains to the taller man.

"Ahh yes of course!" Says Ivo his heart still pumping like there's no tomorrow. "Don't you ever forget about my thoughts on humans." He adds trying to sound threatening. 

"Of course Doctor" Stone says and quickly to leave. And Ivo sits and turns to face his desk again. "Oh and Doctor." Stone says.

"Yes what is it?" Ivo asks turning to face the other man.

"Don't--" Stone begins. "Don't forget to ask me if you ever need to do that again." He finishes and quickly leaves. Ivo laughs a slight bit. How couldn't he ever pass up that opportunity when he felt that safe.

"Don't worry Stone, I won't ever miss an opportunity like that." He whispers to himself as he turns back to his desk and writes a little note to himself. And it reads. 

Go to Aban when stressed.


End file.
